Len x piko
by suki and shadow
Summary: Len likes Piko, a stubborn introvert who couldn't care less about him. But maybe the friendliest blond in town can make an ice prince melt? *bows* sorry for lack of updates, please don't throw things at us TT TT - Suki


First meeting:

Len tiptoed silently into the new room, he knew that there would be a new vocaloid and he wanted a quick sneak peak before anyone else had. He was competitive like that. Looking in he saw another male stretched out on the floor, two eyes boring into his; one green and one blue.

"What do'yer want?" the boy asked, a bored expression on his face. Len couldn't help but appreciate the sight of the other; cute face with big eyes, gorgeous locks of layered white hair and a body that was curvy enough to be sexy yet still be masculine.

"Your virginity." Len whispered, smirking

"Out."

"Ah- no wait!"

"Out."

First attempt at asking out:

Several days afterwards, Piko was released and all the vocaloids had seen him; Piko seemed to get along well with quite a few especially Luka and Haku, Len couldn't help but feel a little jealous. After much debate the blonde had decided to try and get Piko to go out with him, after all he knew he was attractive and who could honestly turn down one of the Kagamine twins? Len explored the internet until he found the right one, an angel one seemed fitting because of Piko's white hair

"So, did it hurt?" Len asked, but before the albino could answer he continued "When you fell from heaven?" the blonde finished, a bright smile on his face.

"Actually I clawed my way up from hell." Piko smiled innocently. Len couldn't talk for two days and Piko seemed happier.

Going to the cinema:

The excitable blonde bounced on the balls of his feet, a wide grin on his face and his fingers crossed behind him for luck,

"C'mon master, I really want to go!" he whined, a smile still on his face "Besides it's only for a few hours." He figured that Crypton would defiantly make him take another vocaloid, and Len had being extra good for the past few weeks so karma was surely on his side.

"You could easily get lost. Len, as one of our best vocaloids we can't risk you getting harmed." Tall and business like, the man would have instinctively commanded respect from any ordinary person but Len was easy going by nature and treated everyone like an old friend,

"Blah, blah, blah, you worry too much." Len's smile stopped for a second as he pretended to look offended "I don't get lost that often!" Cyrpton sighed before putting a hand on the younger males shoulder and steering him into the living room. White furniture, plush carpet and well lite, the living room was fashionable and modern; windows stretched across the walls and gave the room an even bigger feel. Sitting on a huge beanbag, Piko was curled up reading a manga wearing baggy clothing which made him seem even smaller than usual.

"Take Piko with you, he'll keep you out of trouble." Cyrpton gestured towards said albino, who on hearing his name looked up with a bored expression and made a questioning noise. Len had the huge urge to start singing.

"Piko, you'll go to the new cinema with me, right?!" the blonde practically skipped to the other male, grinning again, while Cyrpton left.

"... hell nope." without waiting for a reply, Piko turned his back on the blonde and started reading his manga again.

"Eh!?" Len made a look of astonishment before wrapping his arms around the other's waist "Why not?" he whined, raising an eyebrow. Piko gave him an annoyed look before sighing heavily, still not answering. "Why?" The blonde drew out the word like a piece of gum seeming to go on for ages.

"Boring." sounding annoyed, Piko made a small attempt to get Len off him.

"Just come with me." Len squeezed tighter, burying his face further into the others side.

"...I'm tired."

"Eh!?" Len jumped off the other male, pointing an accusing finger at him "But you just got up!"

"...So?" Piko yawned, as if to prove his point

"How can you possibly be tired?!" Len started bouncing again as if unable to hold in his energy. In reply Piko just rolled his eyes and tried to stifle another yawn, "Come on, maybe being in town will help you!?" Len paused for a moment to wait for Piko's reply, when none came he looked at the other male and found him fast asleep. After calling his name a few times Len gave up and tried to carry Piko out of the house, he managed to make it to the door before the albino woke up.

"What are you doing?" Piko opened one eye to look at the blonde, his annoyed look returning.

"I'm taking you to the cinema, obviously." Gently dropping the albino, Len started to put on a jacket.

"Len, does this face look like it wants to go to the cinema?" Piko sighed, leaning against the wall for support. Len turned round, still smiling, and tilted Piko's chin up so that their faces were inches apart. Despite the frown on his face, Piko's face started to flush a light pink.

"Yep, it says 'please, Len, take me… to the cinema; I'm so bored!'" Len's voice went up several octaves for the impersonation of Piko's face.

"The fuck, dude?" Piko shoved Len away from him before muttering something about annoying blondes.

"Please go with me, Piko. It would mean a lot." Len put on his biggest shota face and pitched his voice higher, while posing suggestively.

"... I'm going to bed." Piko turned around in a 'I am so fucking done' way and started walking.

"Piko!" Len dragged out the word, going onto his knees and wrapping his arms around Piko's legs. After Piko's continued silence, Len started repeating the albino's name, drawing out each word to ridiculous proportions.

"You are so childish." Piko sighed heavily before turning to the blonde "One movie, 'k?" As soon as Len let go, Piko grabbed a beanie to hide his ahoge and stepped out the door with Len hurrying behind him.

"Aw, thank you!" Len clapped several times in happiness, bouncing again "Can we use my car?"

"If I can drive."

"Huh?! But if you drive you'll fall asleep!"

"You're too excitable to drive a car."

"Eh!? What's that supposed to mean?!" Len's face turned into a pout as he fished out his keys from his pocket.

"...You'll get distracted by - I dunno - a squirrel or something stupid."

"No I wouldn't! I have a license!" Face turning smug, Len shoved said object into Piko's face.

"Oh, so your name's Cyrpton, then?" For the first time in a few months, Piko let out a small laugh curtsy of Len's obviously fake license.

"Do that again." Len demanded, "You're really pretty when you smile." he went on to say after seeing the albino's questioning look.

"... Don't say that kind of stuff to me; it's gross."

"No it's not!" Len scrunched up his face, a huge pout on his lips. After getting no reply from the albino, Len unlocked the car and slipped into the driver's seat. "Come on in."

"You'll get us killed."

"That's so hurtful!" Len started to pretend to cry, wiping dry tears from his eyes.

"... So?" Piko sighed before sitting on Len's lap, "Do I get to drive?"

"Well, actually, this feels comfortable." Len giggled and hugged Piko round the middle, nuzzling his face into Piko's back.

"... You are so weird." Piko tried to get off the blonde's lap but Len just held on tighter. "No wonder Cyrpton doesn't trust you."

"So mean." Len's grip lessened, his face dropping. Sighing in relief, Piko jumped from Len's lap and into the passenger's seat.

"Just drive, idiot."

"Meanie!" Len blinked away a few tears, looking miserable, "All I want is to go to a movie with one of my friends." Piko studied the other's face for a few seconds before looking in the opposite direction

"Are we going or not?" Piko muttered awkwardly after a pause. Len could hear the guilt in his voice; maybe Piko didn't mean to upset him? "I mean, you've dragged me this far so it would be a shame if we didn't go, right?" The albino shifted uncomfortably when Len turned round to look at him.

"Okay!" Smiling, Len started to reverse the car out "Could we go to the arcade first, though?"

"...I'm not paying." Fingering his headphones, Piko shifted away from the blonde. One hand holding the beanie, Piko leaned out of the window like a dog, a small smile on his face. After a few seconds he fell asleep, much to Len's annoyance.

"Maybe after the movie we could get some alcohol and party, God knows you need it."

The arcade:

Laughing a little, Len parked next to the cinema. Jumping out, Len waited for a few moments for Piko, "You coming out?"

"Get my door?"

"Sorry, princess!" Grinning, Len saluted before he opened the door

"It's common curtsy, idiot. You are the one that dragged me here, after all." Piko ignored Len's outstretched hand and started walking in the direction of the nearest arcade.

"Have you been here before?" Len jogged to catch up and then slid an arm over the other's shoulder.

"Not everyone has millions of concerts to keep them entertained." Piko's voice went bitter and he shrugged Len off him,

"Piko?" Len's voice became small as he tried to reach for the other vocaloid

"Shut up, you are so annoying. Hurry up and play whatever you want."

"B-but I wanted us to play together." Len looked hurt for a few seconds before transforming into a smile again "Hey, I bet I can get that cat before you can!" Len pointed to the fluffy object. The cat was a huge, furry beckoning cat with enormous ears, a little nose and over proportioned head and eyes. After seeing that he wasn't getting a reply from the albino, Len inserted several coins and started operating the machine. In the end all Len managed to get was a headache and empty pockets. "I give up! See if you can do it." Len pouted, turning away from the machine. Sighing Piko managed to collect enough change and started the machine up.

"Got it." Piko lifted up the cat, almost carelessly.

"What?! Wow, that's amazing! Thank you so much!" Len opened his hands for the plushie.

"Mine."

"Eh!?"

"It's mine." Piko held the cat to his chest protectively and nuzzled the head. Len felt his jeans tighten from the cuteness of a certain albino and turned away,

"Let's go to the cinema!" Len grabbed Piko's sleeve and pulled him to said building and up to the receptionist (?). "What should we see?!"

"...'Possessed: the rise of the ancients' looks good." The albino pointed to the sign of the exploding head even while the plushie lay in his arms.

"No way; too scary!" Len's face paled at the picture "I've heard that 'I'll learn to love you' is on, that's meant to be really emotional." Len smiled, if Piko was as girly as a shota was meant to be then he'd be cuddling with Len in no time.

"...Sounds boring." Piko sighed again "But you're paying, I guess."

"Yay!" Len jumped a few times, grinning again, before handing the money over, "It starts in 2 minutes, what d'ya want to do?"

"... Leave." Piko's eyes widen when Len lets out a laugh,

"You're a barrel of fun, y'know?" Len started laughing again

"E-excuse me, but are you L-Len kagamine?" a timid girl crept up to the blonde and whispered the words in his ear, Len's smile went up several notches. Even Piko smiled kindly at the girl,

"Yep! But don't tell everyone." Len smirked and pressed a finger to his lips, eyes twinkling

"Are you t-two on a d-date?" The girl pointed shakily to the albino, who was looking up at the ceiling with no expression, but as soon as the words left the girl's mouth his face went dark and angry. Len chuckled,

Tsundere Piko:

"Yep! He's really tsundere though; best start running before he bites you." the girl giggled nervously before skipping away. The blonde shifting uncomfortably when he felt two holes burn into his skull,

"Oh, come on! It was funny so stop glaring at me."

"...I'm leaving." Piko only managed to take two steps before the blonde wrapped his arms around the albino's waist,

"Come on, Piko! I'm sorry!" when he saw that Piko wasn't going to walk away Len looked at the ground and mumbled, "Not that I would mind if we were on a date..." before the blonde could react his arm was twisted behind his back,

"What did you say?" Piko's voice was a deadly whisper

"Sorry! I didn't say anything!" Len breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Piko let go of his arm, "Shall we watch the movie then?" Piko didn't reply but instead walked into the theater leaving Len to run after him. After half an hour the movie was almost finished, Piko was asleep and Len was nearly in tears.

First kiss:

Piko's head rested on Len's lap, Len's fingers stroking his hair before gently brushing against the albino's lips. Len couldn't help but think about how soft and full they were, his tongue unconsciously came out to lick his own. Gently, Len tilted Piko's face and brushed his own lips with the albino's. Ignoring the stares, Len stopped lip raping Piko and sat back again to continue watching the film.

End of movie:

"It's finished, wake up!" Len shook Piko and after a few moments the albino was wake again, "What do you want to do now?"

"Go home." One arm still wrapped around the plushie, Piko made his way out of the cinema with Len behind him

"Well- hey wait! - I thought we could - slow down! - go out for a meal!" Len only managed to catch up to the albino when they were next to the car,

"... We could order a pizza." Piko muttered, his stomach making an audible growl. Len chuckled,

"Why don't we get some sushi or noodles?"

"Too healthy." Piko sighed, stretching

"Eh?! But how're you going to keep that sexy figure of yours if you don't eat right?" Len giggled a little at Piko's glare "Let's get pizza, then. Eat in or order?"

"Order. I want to go home." Piko leaned against the car, studying his shoes

"Hey, Piko?!" Len blushed and walked over "Can I just do one thing?" Piko made a small noise in his throat and looked up to see Len right in front of him. With only a brief hesitation Len closed the distance between them. One of Piko's hands tangled in the blonde's hair, pulling his closer while the other one pinched Len's nose. Len struggled as soon as he saw the danger but failed to get out of Piko's hold, the albino only let go when Len was gasping for air.

"No, you can't." Piko answer, sliding into the car.

"So mean!" Len hopped into the car, pouting. The albino turned to him with a small smirk,

"Now you can." Piko grabbed the front of Len's shirt and crashed their lips together again.

Going out:

Piko and Len were sprawled out on Piko's bed, both clutching the plushie.

"It's mine." Piko growled, his nails digging into the beckoning cat,

"No! If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have got it!" Len cried and tugged harder,

"So? I won it, therefore it's mine."

"You're going to rip it!" Len balanced precariously at the edge of the bed

"Then let go." Piko saw the determination in Len's eyes and sighed before letting go, a faint smirk gracing his lips.

"Argh-!" Len hit the floor with a solid thud, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes "So mean!" Piko shuffled to the end of the bed and looked down at the blonde,

"Grow some balls." Piko laughed before reaching down and ruffling the blonde's hair. Taking Piko's hand into his own, Len smirked and brushed his lips against it,

"Only because you want to suck them." The blonde's eyes looked at the albino lustfully. Snatching his hand back, Piko gritted his teeth and tried to get his face to cool down,

"Idiot," Piko glanced sideways to avoid looking at blonde, "but what if I did?"

First 'sexy time':

"Oh, I definitely wouldn't mind!" Len grinned up at the other male before parting the albino's legs, which were hanging down from the bed, "I wouldn't mind at all!" Len nuzzled Piko's member earning a soft groan of pleasure.

"Len! You son a-!" Piko panted heavily, his face flushing an even darker red.

"Hm?" Len hummed, teasing Piko's zipper by sliding it down painfully slow.

"Idi-!" Piko tried to get the words out but his mouth was filled with little pants and moans that were desperate to escape from his mouth. "-ot!"

"So mean..." Len chuckled, slipping Piko's hard length out of the confines of the albino's boxers.

"Ngh!" Piko bit his hand as Len's fingers started running up and down the albino's cock, "Wait for a second!"

"Nuh-uh!" Len looked up at Piko, before taking the albino into his mouth.

Interruption:

knock knock

"Piko! Len! Your pizza's here!" Rin, Len's equally hyperactive twin, shouted through the door.

"Oh shit." Piko whispered, easily kicking the blonde away, "Come in." he called as soon as his zip was fastened again.

"Hey! What have you two been up to, then?!" Rin asked, placing the pizza down "Piko, your face is really red!"

"Riiiiinnnn..." Len moaned from the ground beneath her "Piko kicked me..." Rin's laughter filled the room, before she left. "So mean!"

"Whatever, pervert." Piko slid down from the bed to nibble at a slice of the pizza, a bored expression on his face again.

"Hey, Piko, I was wondering if... urm..." Len shook himself in embarrassment before toppling the smaller male over so that their lips were centimeters apart, "will you go out with me?" before Piko could actually answer Len pressed their lips together, his tongue exploring Piko's hot cavern savoring his taste. Piko pulled back as much as his position would allow him,

"I suppose, idiot."

First marriage proposal:

"Can we get married!?" Len exclaimed after a few second of kissing

"No." Piko sighed before falling asleep but he looked happy. Len looked at the other male, wondering how he could do that. The blonde sighed a little before picking the other up and putting them into bed before going into his own.

Waking up:

"Hey, Piko!" the blonde pounced onto the bed, effectively waking up the other male.

"The fuck, dude?" Piko growled, turning over the face Len.

"So, so what do you want to do today?!" Len smile faltered when the albino gave him a very scary glare,

"Len, go away." taking his hands out of the duvet, Piko flicked the middle of Len's forehead.

"Owie!" Len rubbed the sore spot, pouting "But I want to spend the day with you..." A look of guilt flashed across Piko's face before it hardened,

"Too fucking bad."

"You have really pretty hair." Len smiled again, tugging on a lock of the white hair "So, when are we going to tell the others we're going out!?"

"I don't care."

"Can I at least get a good morning kiss?" Len puckered his lips expectantly. Piko huffed but leaned forwards and pressed his lips against the others, humming slightly in happiness. "Ah, much better! Oh, by the way - would you like breakfast in bed?!" Then, there came a timid knock from the door,

Bad news:

"Piko?" Miku poked her head through, her facing immediately going red when she saw the position of the two boys, "I- I'm really sorry, Piko. But Sega is requesting you to move in with them."

"What!?" Len gripped onto the albino tightly. Piko tried hard not to let any emotion show,

"Did they give a reason?"

"Yes... but..." Miku suddenly started crying, her body shaking with sobs "They-they're going to delete you!" Miku ran forward and grabbed the other vocaloid,

"...Why?" Piko asked softly, wincing at the pressure of the two other vocaloids' hugs.

"They're g-going to make a Piko ver.2... They think you're faulty!"

"What!?" Len cried out angrily, "My Piko isn't faulty!

"…How long do I have?"

"A-A week..." Miku tried hard to smile "But then they're going to put your personality into a ubs and install a new one..." she started crying again.

"Ah, that makes sense..."

"They don't think you're 'girly' enough!" The bluette started to cry even harder.

"Does anyone else know?"

"N-no..."

"Don't tell them; I don't want anyone to be upset." Piko smiled, ruffling the girls hair "Don't worry about me, Miku; I'll be fine. Besides, I was here for a bit, right? Isn't that better than nothing? And for my last few days I want to see you smile."

"O-okay." Miku hiccuped a little before wiping away any tears,

"What about me!?" Len huffed a little, extremely jealous of Miku

"Be nice to Piko ver.2, 'k? Don't grope them." Piko's face went back to being expressionless as he jumped off from the bed, "Well, let's not stay in bed crying - I'm hungry."

Out of the closet:

"By the way everyone - I'm going out with Len; touch him the wrong way and you die." Piko smiled happily at the shocked faces surrounding the table as he sat down to eat.

"Eh!? But it's the seme's job to make threats!" Len whined, sitting down next to the albino.

"Don't be stereotypical, idiot." Piko paused, wondering if calling a blonde an idiot was also stereotypical. "Besides, I might not be an uke."

"Ah, but yesterday when I- Argh!" Len cried out when a knife was pressed firmly against his neck,

"Finish that sentence; I dare you."

"S-sorry." Len cried out, Piko couldn't help as his lips were tugged into a smile.

"No, finish it!" Seeu cried, blood dripping from her nose.

"Seeu," Piko sighed before handing over a tissue "if he does that then you'll get blood everywhere, it's hard for cleaners to get rid of that stuff y'know?"

"So how did you two…?"

"He was persistent."

"That's just mean - you love me, right?" pulling the other male closer, Len started to whine

"Whatever, idiot." Shrugging out of the hold, Piko got back to eating but a small blush adorned his face. The only warning Piko got was a small 'you are so cute!' before he was pulled into a kiss.

"Guys! No kissing at the table!" The glass in her hand breaking, Meiko gave the pair a glare.

"But, but,-" Len gestured frantically at the flustered albino, "He's so adorable!"

"Adorable..." Piko muttered, his ego obviously bruised.

1/7 days:

"So, while everyone is here, I want to make an announcement." Kaito looked up from his bowl of icecream (yes, really) and coughed a little into his hand, "Movie night is on today but I haven't managed to buy a new dvd - so somebody needs to go out and buy one."

"Piko and I will go!" nuzzling his face into the other's neck, Len smiled in content.

"But I'm tired." One hand coming up to stroke the blonde hair, Piko let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm sure I can find a way to wake you up..." quickly, Len was shoved away. "Ah, I was just talking about making you coffee." Taking one of Piko's flushed cheeks into his palm, Len brought his face closer to the others; "Maybe you were hoping for something else?"

Piko opened his mouth to say something, his face blushing, but after glancing round the room he decided not to.

"Anyway, after you guys get the movie, you can come with us to go skate boarding if you like? Then we're going swimming afterwards." Jabbing Len in the side, Rin managed to stop the blonde from glomping Piko.

"We'd love to go." Flashing the girl a charming smile, Piko got up from the table and collected some of the finished plate.

"Wait for me!" Dashing after the albino, Len knocked over his drink but pretended not to notice. "Piko!"

"Just let me put these in the dishwasher." Leaning over, Piko started to slide the plates in, giving Len a 'nice' view. Grinding up against the other, Len panted into the other's ear;

"Can I kiss you?"

Finding himself trapped in between the counter and Len, Piko gave another annoyed sigh. "I suppose."

"You're so sexy..." Mumbling into the other's neck, Len trailed kisses up and down while his hands busied themselves underneath Piko's shirt.

"Hey!" Trying to get Len's hands away, Piko gave the blonde a glare, "I only agreed to kissing, idiot." Turning round, Piko gripped the other's hair and pressed his lips against the opposite pair. Moaning, Len picked the other up and set him on the counter, pulling their chests together.

"Spread your legs a little..." Panting, Piko did as Len ordered, but it hurt his ego. Len's hands rested on the other's hips as he rolled his hips own forward earning a lewd moan from the albino as their erections brushed against each other.

"Guys, in the kitchen- really?" Neru tutted as she walked past, putting her plate into the sink, "If you get come anywhere Meiko will absolutly kill you."

"Let's go up to the bedroom..."

"Let's not." Frowning, Piko pushed the blonde back and started walking away. "Come on, you told Kaito we'd get the dvd, right?" The albino waited until the blonde had caught up before putting on his shoes and walking out. "We using your car again?"

"Yeah, sure. Also, I'm driving again."

Another side:

"Ah, no, you're not." A somewhat mischievous smirk found it's way to Piko's lip as he jiggled the keys in front of Len. Blinking a few times in surprise, Len stood there shocked for a moment before cracking into a smile.

"Give them back." Putting on a teasing aura, Len pulled the struggling albino into his arms, enjoying each laugh from the other male.

"Ah, never!" Chuckling, Piko held the keys away from Len, but gave up when the blonde started tickling his sides, "'K, you win."

"Yay!" Giving Piko a small kiss on the cheek, Len opened the passenger door.

"Thank you." Pecking Len's own cheek, Piko slid into the car again before closing his eyes.

"Are you tired again?!" Looking astonished, Len poked the albino's sides to make sure. Angrily, one steel blue eye opened;

"You should leave a sleeping person alone..."

"Why are so tired all the time, anyway?" Starting up the engine, Len started to drive to the nearest blockbusters- as computers themselves they never downloaded illegal films just in case of viruses.

"I don't know."

"That was so obviously a lie - tell the truth!"

"Hm?"

"That was a lie." Giving the other a concerned look, Len took one hand from the wheel and squeezed the albino's hand. "Why are you tired all the time?"

"It's stupid but I have trouble sleeping..."

"Why?"

"Well... I get quite cold easily... - I don't want to make a fuss about it, though."

"But don't you have duvets and blankets?"

"I usually kick them off in my sleep, then I wake up and have to fetch them."

"Then I'll just sleep with you!" Taking his hand back to steer the wheel, Len smiled like a kid in pre-school with chocolate

"That's what I was afraid of..." Closing his eyes again, Piko massaged his temples and shot the other male a glare, "I think I'll get even less sleep if you're in my bed." Both males blushed; one out of embarrassment, the other in arousal.

"Eh?! I'm not that bad...well. Urm, maybe you could use a sleeping bag, then? Or get another vocaloid..." Len frowned at the second idea as he was pretty sure that Piko was bisexual rather than gay.

"I don't want to make a big fuss - forget that I said anything." Piko's frowned as his blush turned even darker as he continued, "But, - and I'm not saying tonight- I guess I wouldn't mind it if we slept together..."

"A-are you talking about 'sleeping' or something else?" Parking the car, Len stole a sideways glance at the albino.

"Tck, I don't have to tell you." Folding his arms, Piko put on a cute, childish pout which turned into a expressionless glare when he saw Len looking, "And don't you dare tell anyone about this, got it?"

"Please, let me kiss you..." Leaning over, Len was surprised when Piko let him brush their lips together. Sneakily, Len pushed his hands under the albino's top and pulled him closer, his tongue dipping into the warm cavern.

"Nmph!" Piko felt a shiver as soon as Len's skin touched his, crawling up and down his skin in electric sparks, and pulled Len in for more.

Movies:

"You taste so good, baby..." Len moaned, "But I want to do so much more..."

"Len, I'm sorry." Pulling back, Piko looked away guiltily, "But I'm not ready." then his face turned back into a glare, "Anyway, we're getting a movie so what are you groping me for, idiot?"

"Can I just have one thing?" Pulling the other closer, Len whispered in the albino's ear; "Can I have a blowjob?" Pulling back Len saw a stupefied and deeply embarrassed Piko,

"I-I don't - I mean - um, I just don't-!"

"You don't have to, but I have a full hard on and it's kinda painful..."

"Then I guess there's no helping it, idiot." Sighing, Piko undid the other's zip before darting back and covering his face "Agh- it's too embarrassing."

"...You don't need to get that worked up - it's just a dick..." Len had to stifle a giggled at the glare coming from the albino.

"I'm leaving you in here. Shut up while I get the dvd, idiot."

Piko:

Slamming the door behind him, Piko left Len in the car while he half-walked half-ran into blockbusters, the blush slowly leaving his face. "Tck, what an idiot." He muttered, although he wasn't sure if he was talking about Len or himself. Glancing up at the signs decorating the huge building, the albino started to make his way over to the nearest horror section, muttering about idiotic blondes.

"May I help you, sir?" a curvy brunette strutted over, her heels clip-clopping despite the carpet. Oblivious to the impending danger, Piko nodded and gestured to the display;

"Which is the newest? I'm watching a movie with friends so I want to make sure they haven't seen it before."

"Oh, no good one's have come out yet. I do know a good film that they won't have seen before, though." The woman crossed her fingers; she'd made a deal with the head, if she managed to get one person to buy a copy of this particular anime then she would get a raise.

"What genre?"

"Oh, it's a mixture - I guess romance."

"What's the name of it?"

"Boku no pico?" she cringed slightly, waiting for the shouting to begin,

"I've never heard of it. I guess I'll take it - my name's Piko so I guess it's fate." The albino laughed a little and followed the worker.

"Oh, Piko? That's a very handsome name..." She slid the dvd in as fast as she could in hopes that Piko wouldn't see the cover.

"I suppose."

"So, will I be seeing more of you, Piko?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I'm only here for a week."

"Oh, I don't suppose you're into one night stands, are you?"

"Sorry, I have a-" Piko hesitated for a moment, "boyfriend."

"Oh." her face darkened as she threw the package at him. For a few seconds, Piko paused in confusion before giving the female a small smile and getting out his wallet;

"How much is it?"

"£12."

"You give change, right?" Handing the woman a £20 note, Piko tried to work out her reaction. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him into a hug. "I told you to stay in the car."

"Ah, you were taking too long." holding out his hand, Len took the change from the worker's hand and stuffed it into the albino's back pocket which earned him a small noise of displeasure.

"Hm, so you two are...?" giving them a look of disgust, the woman shook her head.

"Regrettably." Piko smiled again, still processing her resentment.

"Yep; he's mine." snuggling his face into the other's neck, Len left a trail of kisses.

"Here's your receipt." Looking away, the woman frowned at the others' actions. Taking the receipt, Len started tugging the albino out of the door.

"Come on, we need to go skate boarding."

"Would you mind dropping me off at my place to get my board?"

"Oh, yeah. Sega bought you your own place, didn't they?"

"Yep."

"You should have stayed in Crypton..." Opening the door for Piko, the albino slipped into the car with Len following.

"Len, you're meant to be in the driver's seat." Piko gave a small sound of surprise when Len lifted the albino onto his lap, so that they were facing each other.


End file.
